


Riko hater club

by TheonStark



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: The King's Men, The Raven King - Freeform, the foxhole court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonStark/pseuds/TheonStark
Summary: Jean decides to join the monsters on a trip to Columbia, but as they go something triggers him and Neil remembering their time together at Evermore. (they have a fun time i swear)





	Riko hater club

**Author's Note:**

> so i should tell you english is not my native language so if i made mistakes please feel free to correct me!  
> this is actually my first fic in english ever so pls dont judge
> 
> this fic is inspired by that scene in the King's men where Neil starts to laugh maniacally after saying his father is dead (i liked that scene a lot)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: http://sonofcabeswater.tumblr.com/

They were out in Columbia on a Friday night but not with the usual crew.

It was only Andrew, Neil, Kevin and Jean. The latter was a surprise to all of them. He was now the member of the Trojans but he asked Kevin if he could join them tonight. Kevin said yes apparently. 

Neil was wary of Jean for many reasons which he tried not to think about but he failed. It was mainly because his memories of him only contained pain. When Riko felt like hurting him, Jean was usually there to help him. He held him down as Riko teared him into pieces and stared blankly as Neil was crying in pain. Neil knew Jean was too a victim himself but the mental image was too vivid. He banished these thoughts away as he was walking down the street by Andrew’s right side. It was bad enough without Nicky and Aaron to ease the tension between them, Nicky’s chatter usually filled the holes in the conversation and now Andrew’s and Kevin’s silence didn’t help at all. Although Kevin did grow up with Jean so at least he tried and the night wasn’t a complete disaster. Neil at one point asked Jean about Renee but the answer was as vague as it could be. He couldn’t decide if it was because she wasn’t interested in him, or Jean wasn’t. Well, he couldn’t care less but he asked anyway. Because of that he found himself walking next to Jean trying to manage a conversation which didn’t last long so they were just walking in silence again. Andrew and Kevin in front of them were talking about something but their voices didn’t reach them.

There was a sudden bump on the concrete and as he lost his balance Jean grabbed his arm with a reflexive motion.

The whole scene made them remember their time in Evermore where everytime Neil was tripped by the Ravens Jean had to pick him up so by the end of the day he was there without missing a beat. Picking Neil up before he fell was a daily routine for them and that same move put them back at Evermore.  
They looked at each other with wide eyes processing the familiarity of the movement. 

And then Neil started laughing hysterically and soon Jean joined him as unbelievable as that sounded.

Andrew and Kevin stopped dead in their comfortable walk and stared at them. Kevin with absoule confusion, Andrew with the same bored expression he was always wearing, but he slightly furrowed his brows.

Neil was barely breathing he was laughing so hard and he needed to kneel on the edge of the sidewalk as he was trying to fight off the maniac smile which appeared on his face. He knew it was his father’s smile and that thought made him laugh even harder and his grin grew wilder.  
Between breaths he managed a choked ”He is dead” to which Jean started to laugh harder too and his expression looked slightly deranged.

”He is fucking dead” said Jean and that made them laugh even harder again and Neil’s stomach started to hurt and he saw Jean tearing up as they couldn’t stop the lunatic scene they were making but at this point he didn’t care.

Riko was fucking dead.

His father was dead.

They were free.

He looked up at first at Jean and then to the sky nothing in particular. He needed to calm down because at this point one of them would die of laughter.  
He wasn’t sure when his laughter died but it did eventually. Jean was looking at him now with an almost unreadable expression. They were studying each other for a moment before Jean stepped a little closer and held out his hand in front of Neil. 

It was a silent offer to help him up again but this time it wasn’t instinctive. It was his choice to held out his hand and it was Neil’s choice if he would take it. It was a promise that they weren’t going to be what they were to each other at Evermore. The time of the Ravens was over and they made that deal without even talking. They would have each other’s back but not because they had to. It was because they were both victims of Riko’s abuse and they knew what was it like to be his property.  
They stopped being individuals at Evermore. ”My success is your success, your failure is my failure”, Neil heard Jean’s voice echoing in his mind but now they weren’t there anymore. They were their own person again. They were never going back.

Neil took his hand without a word and Jean hauled him up. They were still studying each other but not with carefulness, those times were over. It was more like trust slowly appearing between them.

”Are you done going fucking crazy or do you need a moment?” asked Andrew in a bored tone but Neil knew he was going to ask about it later. 

He was going to tell him because he didn’t need to keep secrets anymore and because he was glad to finally be able to talk about these things. He allowed himself to feel this way and he smiled honestly at him.

”We are done going fucking crazy.”


End file.
